


There is no Tomorrow/没有明天

by Roselia102



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselia102/pseuds/Roselia102





	There is no Tomorrow/没有明天

凌晨时分的公寓大楼，戴着黑色的帽子和口罩的人提着一个黑色的塑料袋子，忍住了身体内传来的火热异样感，指尖微微颤抖的按开了公寓的密码门锁，在合上门之后倚着门背瘫软在了地上。

将头上的帽子和脸上的口罩卸除，王嘉尔露出了自己被汗水浸湿了刘海的额头与涨红的脸庞。原本戴着口罩的时候还只是淡淡萦绕在鼻尖的鲜奶油味，在摘下了口罩后那股子甜味扑面而来，连他这个嗜甜如命的人都嫌自己信息素味道实在是腻得慌。

作为“猎犬特别行动部队”的唯一一位Omega队员，特殊生理期的临近让他的身体状况不如平时，尤其是嗅觉方面特别容易受影响。考虑到他的个人安全问题，作为行动组的队长和负责人，林在范大发慈悲的放了他几天假，给他时间处理自己的发情期。原本今天他是要和他的室友兼搭档一起出任务的，但现在只有他的搭档一个人在执行任务。

王嘉尔一直都不是一个喜欢拖累别人的人。无论是在队里训练还是外出执行任务的时候，他都是冲在最前面的那一个，负的伤也是比队里的Alpha们还要多，所以即使林在范给他放了假，他也没想过要趁这个机会好好休息。他违背了队内的“老妈子”医生朴珍荣的嘱托，偷偷去弄了一堆抑制剂回来，准备给自己注射以便明天能到队里正常报道。

正当他死撑着身子，准备把装着抑制剂的迷你针管往自己的手腕上打进去时，手机铃声忽然在安静的房间内响了起来，是他的搭档打来的电话。

「你在哪？」

「…我这个时候还能在哪」王嘉尔的烟嗓显得比平时还要低上三分。

「我这边任务提前完成了，现在就回去找你」

「你别回来，哪凉快上哪待着。总之就是别回来」

「Jackson……珍荣给你的抑制剂量是够了的，你不要私自用药」电话那头的声音显得无奈又充满了担心，下一秒，手机里就传来了不间断的风声，「等我回来。答应我，嗯？」

他看了一眼电子钟上的时间，现在已经是凌晨两点半了，「给你十分钟，回不来我就动手了」电话那头只传来了一声伴随着凌乱风声的“嗯”便结束了通话。

其实王嘉尔大概知道今天的任务地点在哪，如果是从任务地点出发，十分钟内是绝对没法到他们的公寓的。他从一开始就没打算等那个人。不过他是一个很信守承诺的人，既然允诺了那人十分钟，他就乖乖的躺在沙发上用手机订了个闹钟，戴上了耳机等待着时间一分一秒的流逝，反正他白天把朴珍荣给的抑制剂用了，目前为止也还顶得住身体内的热潮。

眼睛一动不动的盯着电子钟的末尾数字从1跳到了7，他望了一眼毫无动静的玄关，说不上自己这种隐隐有些期待的心情是什么。

AM 2：39，王嘉尔举起了右手握着的注射器，准备扎到那个他打了不知多少次的位置时，手心里的注射器忽然被人抽走了。耳机被人摘下，他抬头就看见了身穿黑色皮衣，一头金发全都往后捋起露出光滑额头的段宜恩。

「十分钟，我回来了」

段宜恩大口喘着粗气如是说到。身边的手机倒计时刚好结束，他按掉了闹铃后把王嘉尔的手机直接关机丢在了一边。

十分钟之内就能回到这，说明段宜恩肯定是到家附近了才给他打的电话。这个人居然套路他。

「……那真是祝贺你了」

「今天我不仅一个人完成了两个人的任务，而且还在你给的限时内赶回来了」段宜恩甜甜地笑着将在沙发上躺尸的人打横抱起，带进了主卧室那张大床上，低下头亲吻起了王嘉尔的耳朵，「我应该有资格领取属于我的奖励吧，嘉嘉？」

被放倒在床上还被亲吻到敏///感带的人撇了撇嘴，心里暗骂着段宜恩这个鬼灵精得了便宜还卖乖，手上扒他衣服的动作是一点都不含糊。

「算你走运，今天就都听你的吧」说完，他主动亲了一口段宜恩柔软的柔软的嘴唇，然后也不再废话，搂住了眼前人修长的脖子深吻了起来。

说实话，他一直觉得段宜恩从长相到身材没有一处有像个Alpha的地方。皮肤太白，脸太好看，胳膊大腿太过细弱，甚至连他这个Omega的身材都比他更像个Alpha。除了遍布身上背上的伤疤和他的身体有些格格不入。

但就是这样的一个人，不仅是“猎犬部队”的精英队员，就连总部那边他都是挂得上名的狠角色。出枪快，开枪稳，对敌人狠，对自己更狠。每天人前人后都是一副冷冷清清的厌世表情，出任务时更活是像一个没有感情的杀/人机器。

被段宜恩吻得七荤八素的王嘉尔一直在脑子里想，到底他们俩怎么会变成现在这种说不清道不明的炮///友关系的。可还没等他想清楚，压在他身上的人发现了他的分神，恶趣味的用牙齿磨了磨他胸前的粉///珠，又酥又麻的感觉像触电一样闪过全身，使得他白天注射的抑制剂全都失效。他感觉到自己身下的某个部位已经开始往外渗出了液体，渴///望着更加火热的东西。

「讲道理，你的发情期不应该从今天开始的吧？不应该是后天吗」段宜恩早就将眼前的人扒光，手指在那个不断往外渗出体液的部位进出，静静听着被触摸到舒服点的人发出的美妙呻吟。在他耳朵里，这可比什么音乐剧的曲目都要悦耳。

「不知道，好、好像提前了。好了好了！你快点进来吧，我好难受」

「这会儿不想着打抑制剂了？」段宜恩看着他使劲用屁股往自己的硬挺上蹭，忍不住笑了两声，恶趣味的抓住了他的两边膝盖不让他再往前进。

「不打了不打了，都听你的」

被段宜恩的磨叽折磨得受不了，身后的部位饥渴难耐，大脑更是一团浆糊。不过这个时候王嘉尔说出来的话段宜恩基本不会当真。除了“想要”还有“快一点”。

「嘉嘉，以后也不打抑制剂了好不好？有我陪着你呢」

「好好好，以后都和哥哥一起过发情期……求你了哥，快给我吧」王嘉尔的后穴空虚得很，平时根本说不出口的话也一股脑的往外吐。他的话音带有不自觉的哭腔，说出来却是一股媚意，引得人除了想要操他之外什么都不想做。

所以段宜恩也不磨蹭，拉下内裤就把胀痛的下半身往那个邀请他的洞穴里塞，当身下人被塞满，而他的下半身也被身下人的肉壁紧紧包围着的时候，两个人都不自觉的发出一声感叹。

都多久了，大概一个月他都没能和这个小妖精上床了。这个磨人精除了在出任务的时候随叫随到，其他时候一概不见人影，他就算是想普通的和这人一起去看个电影吃个饭都找不到人。委屈得他都只能靠他珍藏在保险柜里王嘉尔的背心和牛仔裤度日。只因为上面沾有那人甜甜的奶油味。

「嘉嘉真的很不乖啊——」段宜恩很久不开荤了，好不容易能吃上一次肉自然是要连本带利的讨回来，身下的动作自然也就一下一下的重了起来，「最近为什么躲着我，我又怎么惹着你了？」

「没、没有」虽然沉溺于段宜恩带给他的快感，但他还是有在回答段宜恩的问题，因为要是不回答，段宜恩这个坏人绝对是不肯再动一下了，「只是、只是我不知道怎么面对你……」

「我长得很可怕吗？」段宜恩用一只手掐着王嘉尔的下巴，逼他看着自己的眼睛。那眼里都是王嘉尔眯着眼舒适的小表情。

「哥长的很好看，是我见过最好看的人」

「那为什么没办法面对我？你说，不说我就不动了」

——又来了。  
王嘉尔在心里没好气的翻了个白眼，心想着反正总有一天要和他摊牌，择日不如撞日，干脆还是现在就直说了吧。

他一步步的往后挪，后穴就一点点的吐出了含着的硬挺，他的身体一下子又空虚了起来。段宜恩看着他的动作没动，想要搞清楚他要搞什么名堂，然后他就被王嘉尔推到在床上，看着王嘉尔背对着他，手握着自己的坚硬，对着那处坐了下去。要不是他真的是个意志力比较坚定的Alpha，估计会当场流鼻血过多然后阵亡。

「……我们做搭档已经两年，当彼此的床伴也快半年了。中间无论是正常做爱又或者是我的发情期，你从来都没有标记过我，哪怕是临时的也没有」

「虽说我自认没有长得和你一样貌如天仙受人欢迎，好歹我也没那么差吧？而且不管怎么说，在生理上我也是个Omega，你又是个Alpha，也不算是亏待了谁，为什么你不愿标记我？」

王嘉尔说到这，感觉自己的心脏在隐隐作痛。如果是放到平时摊牌，他一定会扯着嗓子对段宜恩大吼大叫，但现在是他的发情期，无论是心还是身体都敏感的不行，眼泪一触即发。他仰着脖子，努力不让眼眶里的泪水掉出来。

「算了……你当我没说过吧。毕竟我们俩不是情侣，也从没说交往之类的话，做这些事也只是各取所需罢了。不标记也好，以后你可以找你喜欢的Omega，我也可以找个爱我的——」

「——对不起，嘉嘉」还没等王嘉尔把话说完，段宜恩就从背后一把抱住了已经掉了几颗金豆豆的王嘉尔，脸不停的在王嘉尔脖子后那块惹得发烫的腺体处蹭。

「我不标记你，是因为我害怕」

「害怕？我从来没听说过“猎犬部队”的“玉面阎王”怕过什么。难道你以前受过情伤不成？那还真是打扰了——」

「不是的嘉嘉，你转过来听我说」

维持还含着段宜恩硬挺的姿势，王嘉尔艰难的转了一圈身体，以高段宜恩一个头的姿势从上往下地望着他。段宜恩的眼睛里装着他从未见过的悲伤与顾虑。

「你才来队里两年你可能不知道。我是孤儿，从小就一直在队里摸爬滚打着长大。和我同期开始训练的人，到现在执行完这么多次任务回来还活着的，只剩我一个了……」

那年段宜恩才十九岁，在同期队员里算是年龄比较小的那个，再加上他长得好看又容易害羞，所以出任务时大家都很照顾他。直到那一次队里混进了一个奸细，谎报了情报，活生生把一个梯队的人都送进了敌方的陷阱里，他被大家掩护着逃了出来，让他在安全区等支援部队。可最后支援部队来了的时候，全队也只剩下了他一个人。

从那之后，他的性格就变得越来越冷，独来独往，身手也变得越来越强悍了。虽然他知道在他的手段下没人还敢欺骗他了，可他还是不敢深信任何人了。

直到两年前，林在范把王嘉尔交到他手上，说不求他把王嘉尔带成材，但至少出任务时保证他的人身安全就行。他也没怎么放在心上，还以为又是哪里来的二世祖来“猎犬”镀金混个名头好升职，结果没想到王嘉尔是个热情满满的“森他命”，也不怕他每天板着一张冷脸，坚持每天都要和他聊天，他不理他他就自己给自己回应，有时候他都觉得王嘉尔会不会精神分裂，可那人还是整天对他笑得嘴角弯弯的。

他真正和王嘉尔熟悉起来还是一次单独出击的双人任务。那时的王嘉尔虽然学有小成，但是还远远不够应对所有的意外。当他发现王嘉尔为了在狙击手的射程内掩护他杀敌却不巧被流弹伤到腹部昏倒时，时隔多年，段宜恩又一次体会到了心悸的感觉。他头一次把任务中所有人都杀光了，没留下一个活口可以盘问，急匆匆的把王嘉尔扛回了基地交给朴珍荣抢救。也是这时他在心里想着要好好指导王嘉尔，不说帮他的忙，至少不要让自己受伤。

从那以后，两个人就真正的熟络了起来。宿舍里也不再是王嘉尔一个人的单口相声了，虽然段宜恩的话依旧不多，但至少王嘉尔说的每一句他都有在认真的听，甚至还有了属于自己的外号Marky。他感觉自己的生活渐渐有点不一样的色彩了。

要说他们俩第一次上床那可真的是一次意外。

记得那天是他们这一组轮休，王嘉尔本来高高兴兴的和他告别，说家里面做了一大桌好吃的，回来的时候还要打包他妈煮的排骨汤给他喝，尝尝他老妈的厨艺，段宜恩笑着答应了。结果晚上八点，王嘉尔回宿舍后跌跌撞撞的进了他的卧室，脸色酡红，气息不稳，甚至身上还有了一股子非常明显的奶油蛋糕味。嘴里不断数落着他的父母居然在家里给他安排了相亲，还劝他放弃现在在“猎犬”里的工作，让他去指挥中心做轻松的文职。

一开始段宜恩只以为王嘉尔在家里喝了酒，又和亲人闹了矛盾，他只好好声好气的顺着王嘉尔的话说，没想到王嘉尔不仅没有镇定下来，反而开始撕扯起了自己的衣服，空气中信息素的味道变得无比密集。段宜恩一看事情不对劲，刚想打电话给朴珍荣就被王嘉尔按住了手，然后就被抓着手一路吻到脖子和喉结，最后把吻印在了他的唇上。他的脑袋里忽然轰的一声炸开了锅，更加用力的吻了回去。

段宜恩虽然没谈过恋爱，但是他也知道他其实心里早就喜欢上这个像太阳一样温暖的人了，只不过他不敢出手，也舍不得出手，他不想干涉王嘉尔的人生。但这个人自己送上门来岂有不吃的道理？所以当晚他们就发生了关系，这是段宜恩和他同居一年半以来第一次这么近距离的闻到王嘉尔身上散发的香甜奶油味，这也是王嘉尔第一次闻到了段宜恩身上淡得不能再淡的绿茶香味。唇齿纠缠间，段宜恩想托着他的后脑勺，却意外摸到了他后颈处滚烫的腺体。

他的老天——王嘉尔是个Omega？！他感觉自己似乎发现了什么了不得的事情，可现在似乎为时已晚了。他发现他简直被王嘉尔的信息素味道吸引得不行，结果两个雏鸡也没顾及到彼此都是第一次，做得过火了点，硬是让王嘉尔在床上躺了一天才下床。

自此，他们间孽缘开始了。

两个人间的关系在其他人前总是在搭档的基础上保持了一定的距离，不过一旦到私下里相处就切换了另一种模式。王嘉尔总是会不自觉的对段宜恩撒娇使性子，而段宜恩也总是会顺从着他的任性，十分宠溺他。他们之间的相处像恋人一般甜蜜，却从来没人开口说过要交往之类的话。用王嘉尔的话来说，段宜恩对他的好就像是梦里寻花，乍一看很美好，可他却根本无法触碰。甚至于在王嘉尔的发情期，他曾经求段宜恩标记他，但段宜恩装作没听见一样避开这个话题，所以他也不再提起了。

「我怕，如果我和你在一起了，还标记了你，但哪天我要是真的出什么意外回不来了，那岂不是会影响你的后半生？我没有办法那么自私，特别是对你」段宜恩用自己的额头抵着他的额头，话里话外都是为他着想的意思，「你有属于你的父母、亲人、朋友，你应该有属于你的更美好的人生，而我只是你生命里的过客，只要能拥有和你之间的回忆就满足了。我是个没有明天的人，又怎么敢向你许诺未来呢」

「段宜恩……」

王嘉尔第一次看见那双像小鹿一样清亮的眼睛这么卑微又哀伤，让人心疼到了极点。他忍不住吻上了段宜恩的额头，又一路向下吻到他的眼睛、鼻尖、他的唇上，然后紧紧拥住了他。

「嘿，不用担心，未来什么的太遥远了，老天爷也说不准，但至少你在我身边一天，我就想属于你一天。咱们不要想这么多。人不是都活在当下吗？哪来那么多的后顾之忧，要是其他人全都像你一样思前想后的不敢放手去爱，那人类不是要灭绝了？」

「噗——嘉嘉，你怎么这么可爱」

「我只是实话实话而已……」

一番无厘头的大道理把段宜恩逗笑了。这是他们间第一次这般交心，也是第一次像今天这样心意相通，两个相互表白了的人没说一会儿话，就又开始情动了起来。这一次段宜恩没放过这个能捅到王嘉尔身体深处的好体位，越来越深，最后竟然撞开了王嘉尔的宫口。

「唔，宜恩！太深了！」

「没事的，交给我。相信我吗？」

「嗯……我信」

在王嘉尔的前端已经到达过高潮后，段宜恩也释放在了他的身体深处，Alpha的生殖器在生殖腔内成了结，释放了滚烫的液体，标志着他俩间标记仪式的完成。

（Ending部分请跳转回LOFTER）


End file.
